1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a foldable electric wheelchair, and specifically to a foldable electric wheelchair that is lightweight, easily collapsible, portable, safe and comfortable.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of electric wheelchairs to confer mobility and transport to people with a disability is well known in the prior art. While it is very desirable to have a powered electrical wheelchair, the use of electric motors and batteries adds considerable weight and bulk to the overall weight and size. Conventional electric wheelchairs tend to be heavyweight and large in size which works against portability and its foldablity. Often it is desirable to store the wheelchair when not in use and especially to transport the device in a vehicle so that the wheel chair can travel with the person with the disability and be available wherever that person is located.
The invention described herein overcomes the problems of heavy weight and large volume or bulk for an electric wheelchair by providing a wheelchair that is light weight and foldable and easy to carry while at the same time remains safe and comfortable for the user.
In order to accomplish the improved functionality of the invention, the wheelchair is foldable using a plurality of connecting frame members having hinge joints postioned as connectors for the frame members that can fold sections in a parallel position to decrease the size of the wheelchair. Also the folding design described herein in the invention decreases the overall weight of the wheelchair by a special location of the battery into the frame itself. By strategic positioning of the structural support members of the invention and the hinge joints connecting frame members together, the entire unit can be easily folded and collapsed into a very small size for increased portability and ease of storage.